


Why me?

by Meggymoth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Rated for the word fuck, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggymoth/pseuds/Meggymoth
Summary: With his sword at the ready, he launches himself around the corner, only to come face to face with a barrel of a gun.“Fuck”Or that one fic where Keith walks off from the group and finds himself in trouble.





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo!  
> This is my first Voltron fic. This fic has actually been sitting in my drafts for over a year now and I've only just decided to finish it... I literally had no idea where to go with this so excuse the awfulness of it.   
> Also sorry for any errors you find, I am dyslexic and I do have trouble noticing my own mistakes.

 

 

This is bad. This is definitely bad. He needs to get the fuck out of here and rejoin the group. Where the group was, however, he did not know. He lost them a while back after he lost his temper and wandered off. Letting out an irritated sigh, he tries the coms again… Great still static. Just what he needs right now.

Shifting against the metal wall, he peers down the badly lite hallway for any sign of movement. Seeing none, he finally moves away and begins a fast but quite decent.

For a while, the only sound he could hear was the sound of his footsteps striking against the dull metal grates and his sharp shallow breaths as he ran. The eerie purple glow of the pipes suspended above was his only light.

He comes to a sudden stop as the corridor split. Shit, this is all he needs. Huffing, he clenches his fist. His eyes dart between the two pathways, trying to decide which way would be best but a clang from behind him gains his attention. With wide eyes, he turns his head to look over his shoulder.

From what he could see in the dim light the hallway was empty. Knowing he didn’t have to time to think this through he went with his gut and bolts down the left corridor.

Why the hell did he have to walk off? Oh yeah, that’s right, a certain someone wouldn’t stop provoking him. Why does he always fall for it? He’ll never know.  

Patience yields focus.

Halfway down the corridor, he slows to a gentle jog as he comes towards a large metal door. Looking around for another way out and yet again not to his surprise he has no other choice but to go through the door.

Spotting the control panel a few centimetres away from the doors metal frame, he gingerly places his palm on the dimly lite lilac screen. The door opens with no issues and little nose. He scoffs. Of course, it opens. Slipping through the opening doors he cautiously tip-toes down the much brighter corridor, making sure to be quite so he can hear for any sounds that may be the enemy.

Just as he was about to turn the corner he hears the muffled sounds of soft voices and hurried footsteps.

Oh shit, he was truly and royally fucked. In a desperate panic, he tries to find a place to hide, only to come up short as the footsteps get louder. His only option was to stand his ground and fight. And fight he will.

Flattening himself against the metal, he activates his bayard. Gritting his teeth, he counts to 3 as the footsteps approach.

With his sword at the ready, he launches himself around the corner, only to come face to face with a barrel of a gun.

“Fuck”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well,,, there we go! 
> 
> Hope you like it? I guess. Let me know what you think whether it's an "I liked it" or a "Could be better." 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me you can scream at me on [Tumblr](http://the-heart-of-xadia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
